


The Miraculous Harry Potter

by MOME



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOME/pseuds/MOME
Summary: Harry Potter gets the bee miraculous, pollen has her work cut out for her.





	1. Chapter 1

Wang Fu had lived a very long life one that was filled with much pain and much joy.

He had watched the rise and fall of empires he had observed great hero's come and go, keeping the items that made them stronger hidden away and protected. Fu's life was not an easy one but what he did was important, so he did it without complaint.

Master Fu had moved to Surry after Ladybug and Chat Noir had gained the knowledge of their finale powers and now where On equal footing with Papillion. Due to this, they had asked him to leave Paris to keep the rest of the miraculous safe.

However, Fu agreed that being a country away maybe the safest place for the miraculous and far out of Papplions reach; Fu had though perhaps London would be safe he was being to see the dangers. Fu was aware of the trouble brewing in the magical world and what and who is involved. 

Especially one boy, whom Fu had begun to keep an eye on. Looking out the window of his new home Fu watched as a pale and painfully thin black haired boy simply took the insults and emotional pain his relatives gave him.

Fu had wondered how this child had not fully succumbed to his anger, and it was a feat that few could accomplish.

"So tell me Wayzz what do you think?" Asked Fu, looking over to his kwami.

" I think he would be an excellent chosen, he fits the criteria to many of the miraculous, " said Wayzz.

"True but which one to gift him with, he will need the miraculous help to fight that madman," said Fu looking over the options.

Unlike the Marinette and Adrian who were only suited to the ladybug and black cat miraculous perfectly, Harry was well suited for several of them.

The first being the fox, which was the power of illusion, and with his magic would make him an even stronger fox.

The second was the snake miraculous which had the power to ensnare the senses.

Finally was the bee miraculous with its power of healing and venom and the desire to build and protect

"Wayzz what do you think?" asked Fu, looking at the small turtle.

"Perhaps we should consult my fellow Kwami," said Wayzz, floating over to the concealed box. After waiting for his master to open the mystical box, Wayzz watched along with Fu as three lights began to glow, one orange, one turquoise green and finally a yellow gold one.

When the light finally faded they're where three small being a fox, snake, and bee.

"Great Guardian how may we be of service to you?" asked Sass, the snake kwami.

"I have a possible chosen for you three, but I have trouble deciding which of you to bestow him with," said Fu, walking back to the widow the kwami following him

"Hmm I sense a deep sense of duty and cunny and the knowledge to do almost whatever it takes, but he still would hold back on doing whatever it takes, so sadly I am not compatible," said Sass, looking at the boy.

"I would be happy to have a magic user again, but while he is capable of being tricky and sly, we would want to help more instead of having an illusion do his work for him," said Trixx, even though he thought he and Harry might work well together, which only left Pollen.

Pollen watched the boy working out in the yard and saw how painfully thin he was, and knew this was her chosen someone that she could call her partner.

"Well Pollen what do you think," asked Fu, already knowing the answer.

"He will be a wonderful worker," said Pollen, with a grin flying over to the box to grab her miraculous from the miracle box.


	2. chapter 2

Harry had been mending the garden on a somewhat cold day in July; as he brushed the dirt off his hands, Harry took the time to enjoy the heat and look around the neighborhood before he got back to work.

However, as he was pulling weeds he heard the sound of screeching tires, and Harry quickly turned around and saw a car speeding down the road, he saw mother quickly pulling their children into their yards, but Harry watched as the older Chinese man who had moved in was struggling to get across. 

Knowing the man wouldn't make it in time Harry quickly rose to his feet and made a mad dash to the street to help the man, once he reached the road he ran out into the street and pulled the man in the direction he came from, and the two of them landed on the ground.

After catching his breath Harry made his way to check on the older man who was struggling to get back up making his way over to the man, Harry gently grabbed his cane, and helped the man up.

"Are you all right sir," asked Harry, kneeling slightly to check on the man.

"Oh I am fine, young man, how can I ever thank you for saving my life," asked Master Fu, looking at the boy.

"You don't have to, here why don't we take you inside, we can call an ambulance to take you to the hospital," said Harry leading the man to his door, while neighbors only watched and some begin to rethink their opinion on the boy.

"That won't be needed, I'm fine, I've lived in this body long enough to know if there was something wrong," said Master Fu, with a chuckle.

After taking the man into his home, Harry and talked with him for a few moments before he had to leave to get back to his chores, giving the man one final goodbye, he failed to notice the old man place a black box in the pocket of his hoodie.

When Harry left the house with one finale goodbye and went back to the house where he continued where he left off, completely oblivious to the black box or the mystical item held within his pocket.

Later that day.

Harry was reclining in bed about to strip off his work clothes having been sent to his room with no dinner for helping that man.

'well like the old saying goes, no good deed goes unpunished' thought Harry, as he removes his jumper as he took it off and it landed on the floor, Harry could hear the distinct clatter of something hard falling to the ground, moving his jumper aside he found a black box with red symbols on the lid.

"Mr. Fu must have put this in my pocket as a thank you, what a nice man," said Harry, as he picked up the box, taking a seat on his bed Harry opened the box to see a bee comb and then a gentle yellow light.

Harry shielded his eyes and once he could tell the light was gone Harry uncovered his eyes only to see a small bee-like being floating in front of him.

"Greeting wielder I am pollen," said Pollen, eager to have a permanent wielder.

Harry could only stare at the creature for a moment before he got his wits about him again.

"Um hi, Pollen um, what do you mean I'm your wielder," asked Harry, looking at the bee as it was getting comfortable.

"wow you are taking this better then I thought," said Pollen, flying around the room before coming back to the boy and landing on his knee.

"well with what I have seen in my life nothing like this fazes me anymore," said Harry, shrugging his shoulders.

"So what are you Pollen," asked Harry again looking at the small bee.

" I am a creature called a Kwami, we hold great power and knowledge which we lend to people who hold are miraculous, in your case you hold power over healing and building," said Pollen, looking at the boy with a smile

"You can use this power to be a hero or a builder," said Pollen, with an encouraging smile.

"I'm having a hard enough time with my life as it is, I don't want to be a hero," said Harry, looking at Pollen sadly, "I can't save anyone" whispered Harry.

Pollen sensed Harry sadness and made her way to his shoulder and began to wipe his tears and try to cheer him up.

"Harry, you would never have been chosen to wield me if you couldn't do great good with my power, and I am going to be there to help you and advice you," said Pollen, patting Harry's cheek with her tiny nub of a hand.

For the next few hours, the two would talk about everything Harry had been through and tried supporting him through it.


	3. chapter 3

Harry was finally free from chores for the day, so with some prodding from Pollen and hoodie for her to hide in, Harry made his way into London.

“So Pollen where should we go first?” whispered Harry, looking around London as he made his way over to the leaky cauldron.

“We should go and get some money first,” said Pollen, peeking out of Harry’s hood, the last time Pollen had been in London it was when a nasty human was causing trouble and the guardian had to hide in London but she hadn’t been activated then.

“Gringotts it is then,” said Harry walking into the leaky cauldron, feeling as Pollen began to buzz and squirm in his hoodie excited.

“why are you so excited Pollen I thought you said you have been to London before,” asked Harry, kinda confused.

“yeah but that was a really long time ago and wasn’t active, the last time I was active was a few months ago, and that was only three times, and was in Paris,” said Pollen, looking up at Harry from her hiding spot.

“Aren’t you worried they’re going to need you Paris,” asked Harry, kinda worried he would have to say goodbye to Pollen, it had only been a few days, but he already was very fond of the little bee.

“Not at all, besides even if they did, I would take you with me, you’re my only Larva now,” said Pollen with a smile, watching as Harry tapped the bricks with his wand.

“I can’t just leave to help people in another country Pollen,” said Harry, hiding his face as he made it to Gringotts, but just as he was going to enter Harry stopped when he saw Mrs. Weasley.

‘Why is Mrs. Weasley here,’ thought Harry, before getting behind her.

“And this withdrawal will be from vault 687, correct,” asked the Goblin, shocking Harry.

“Yes I have the key right here,” said Molly, handing the goblin Harry key.

“Yes right this way please,” said the Goblin, having another goblin come and take her down

Harry was surprised mrs. Weasley was taking money out now since she only got money out if they need money for robes, but she was probably just getting a jump start on it.

Making his way up to the Goblin gave it a small bow and a hello.

 

“how may I help you, sir,” asked the Goblin, looking at the boy.

“I would like to request to look over my vault, but I don’t have my key on me,” said Harry, looking at the goblin who was sneering.

“Is there any way for me to get access without my key,” asked Harry politely.

“Yes, sign here please,” said the goblin, handing over a piece of parchment and a pen.

Quickly signing his name on the paper, it glowed a soft white, and the goblin nodded.

“Come with me please,” said the goblin taking Harry into one of the many rooms.

“take a seat please Mr. Potter,” said the Goblin.

“Now Mr. Potter, may I ask why you didn’t use your key,” asked the Goblin.

“Because I gave it to someone, who need the money, so I wanted to see if I could get a copy,” said Harry,

“normally that would not be a problem mr, Potter but it would seem their are many problems that we must address first,” said the goblin, looking at the boy,

Soon the Goblin and Harry began to discuss how mrs. weasley had been taking thousands of gallons out of his account and giving it to Hermione and herself.

“I.. I just don’t understand why she would do this,” said Harry, holding back his emotions while the goblin frowned, at a boy who had just had his trust ripped from him.

“trust is a very precious thing mr. Potter and it would seem you placed it in the wrong place, we can undo the damage that has been done to your account but it will a small fee,” said the Goblin stacking the papers.

“I want it back all of it, everything, how do I take my Lordship,” asked Harry looking up at the goblin.

“you only have to accept the ring, you are emancipated due to the incident with the Goblet of Fire.” said the goblin, writing something on paper and a box soon appearing on the table in a cloud of red smoke.

Harry took the box in hand and looked at the ring inside, after discussing with the goblin for a few hours more, Harry made his way out of Gringotts the first thing he did was find an alleyway to cry in, once he saw one that was mostly empty, he stood in the dark and covered his mouth and wept.

After checking the area, Pollen left the hoodie and nuzzled Harry’s cheek.

“Oh honey I am so sorry,” said Pollen, nuzzling Harry cheek trying to cheer him up.

“I thought they cared, I thought I wasn’t alone anymore,” wept Harry, holding his hands in a way for Pollen to sit in.

“what am I going to do Pollen, I can’t go to Sirius, and you can’t help me what do I do,” asked Harry,

The two sat in silence for a few moments, before Pollen got an idea.

“We’re going to shop,” said Pollen, looking at the boy with a grin.

“What, what are you talking about,” asked Harry, wiping his eyes.

“we are going to do whatever it takes to make you feel better, and the first thing is shopping, then we are going to work on rebuilding your hive,” said Pollen, she had had many queens, and drones who needed help and were in situation like Harry and the first thing to do was always to remove the infection in the hive, or in Harrys case start a new one.

“That’s so stupid Pollen, how is shopping going to help,” asked Harry, looking at Pollen, thinking she was ridiculous.

“It’s going to take your mind off of things,” said Pollen, with a small smile and paw on Harry’s cheek, she may be subservient in many cases, but when a drone needs help she was there to help him.

“hehe, fine let’s try,” said Harry, not too confident it will make him feel better but figured it was better than sitting in a dirty alley crying.

The too got up or for one of them flew up and before making out of the alley Pollen hid away in the hoodie, and Harry walked out into the busy street.

His first stop was suggested by Pollen, leading them to a hair salon.

“Pollen, why here,” whispered Harry.

“Harry your hair is far from dignified, and as a bee, you must put your best foot forward, and as such you must look your best, ” stated Pollen.

Harry huffed at the comment, but when he saw Pollen, he knew that he couldn’t refuse not with a face like that.

“but I can’t take your miraculous off, or else you’ll disappear won’t you,” asked Harry, looking at his kwami.

“Only if you reject me, Harry,” said Pollen, with a reassuring smile as Harry took the comb out of his hair, he waited to see if pollen would disappear but when he saw her smiling at him he breather a sigh of relief as he walked into the store.

“Hi welcome to trim and pierce your one stop shop for all your hair and beauty needs, what can I do for you today,” asked the women at the counter.

“Um I would like to do something about my hair,” said Harry, waiting for Pollen to move down into his hoodie and faze into his pocket, then he pulled his hood down.

“Oh good heaven what a mess,” said the women, with a gasp of shock before she came over and gently guided Harry to a chair and looked over the mess.

“All right what are we doing shaving it off and starting over or what,” asked Women already thinking of what she could do with this mess of hair.

“can you get it a more manageable length that looks nice,” said Harry, looking in the mirror watching the women pull out her wand and tap his head, Harry felt a gentle tingling before he saw his hair beginning to grow till it his just below his shoulders and he saw that instead of being curly it was just wavy, then the women cut and styled different areas till it looked presentable.

“They’re now it’s more manageable, and it is charming, what else can I do for you dear,” asked the women.

Harry looked at his reflection and thought he could see a bit more of his mum.

“No but um could you show me how to put in a bun,” asked Harry, looking up at the women who did so happily.

After she was done, Harry tried doing the bun himself and smiled when he saw how nice it looked, when the women left to work on his bill, Harry took his miraculous and placed it in the bun showing only the silver bee instead of the whole comb.

“Can I interest you in any piercing today,” asked the women from her place at the counter, looking down Harry could see Pollen giggle and nodded her head.

“No thank you miss,” said Harry, getting up from the chair.

After paying for his hair, left the store with a small smile on his face, he may not be over what he had learned today, but he was feeling a bit better.

He made his way across the street to look in some of the shop windows but he kept getting bumped into, and this made him worry about Pollen since it was his front that was hit.

“you okay Pollen,” asked Harry, once Pollen had made it back up to him, having passed into his hair bun.

“Yeah, why did I think this was a good idea, my mouth is filled with hair, kuf kuf,” said Pollen, before swiftly moving to his hood which was pooled around his neck.

“Maybe I should get a bag to carry you in, I needed to replace my school one,” said Harry, when he was alone, before entering trunks and bags of all occasions.

“that might help, Tiki, ladybugs kwami said her wielder does the same with her maybe it could help,” said Pollen, keeping herself hidden.

Harry walked into the shop and walked over to the bag section looking at the selection of leather goods, looking for one with the right size that had something for Pollen as well. He found one that was relatively large wine red bag, it had two pockets each side, each one being suitable enough for pollen to rest in.

Harry had grabbed it off the hook, and while making sure the coast was clear had Pollen enter one of the pockets to see how it fits.

“well, how do you feel,” asked Harry, quietly looking at the kwami who shook her head no.

“Its to tight despite the look of it,” said Pollen, before going into the more significant portion of the bag, only to find it was way deeper than she first thought

“it’s really deep in here,” said Pollen, flying out of the bag and into Harry hood again.

“Must be an expansion charm,” Said, Harry taking the bag up to the counter,

“Hello young man did you find everything you needed,” asked the man.

“Yes but could you possibly add an undetectable expansion charm on the two side pockets?” asked Harry, wanting to have more space for pollen and his books.

“Of course young man, that will be 10 gallons,” said the old man, holding his hand out where Harry deposited the money, before making his way out of the store.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon the duo would head back to Gringotts to get some muggle money and head out to buy Harry some decent clothes.

Walking into a store Harry began to peruse the clothing racks looking for things he liked, now that he didn’t need to save all his money for school Harry decided he could spend some money on proper clothes.

“So Pollen, should I be worried that people will recognize my miraculous outside of my hero form?” Asked Harry, making sure the cost of clear as he spoke quietly to his kwami.

“No, in certain cases a miraculous was given the charm to keep it from being noticed,” stated Pollen.

“the Fox for example, a necklace shaped like a fox tail would be hard to hide, so it has a charm that makes it, so people pass over it, the same rule applies to mine,” said Pollen, quietly flying out of the bag and pulling on the sleeve of a green shirt.

“Huh that does make sense, are you sure about this one Pollen?” asked Harry pulling the shirt out seeing it was emerald green.

“of course Harry you certainly have the figure for it,” said Pollen, with a smile of encouragement.

Harry stopped Searching the racks for a moment to look at the small kwami, “Just how do you know that Pollen,”

“Well if I’m going to mold you into a proper bee, I need to know everything about you even your shape,” said Pollen with a giggle.

“We are so having a talk about boundaries when we get back,” said Harry, but his serious conversation with pollen was cut short when there was a scream from outside the store, Harry quickly turned, and the first thing he saw was the men in black masks holding guns and the people running.

“Harry I think it’s time,” said Pollen looking at her human, who nodded before rushing out of the store, and down the sidewalk ducking into an empty ally.

“Pollen Buzz on,” said Harry, soon Harry could feel the magic covering him and the feeling of his clothes changing into a new suit.

In place of a grey hoodie and jeans Harry was in a yellow long-sleeved shirt that had skinny black jeans that ended in black knee-high boots, his sleeves where covered in sharp V-shaped black markings and on his chest was a covering of black fuzz like any other bee, on his back was a folded silver cloak that resembled bee wings in place of his glasses was a yellow domino mask with blue bubbles over his eyes.

Once the transformation ended Harry took a moment to check his suit and activated his wings they came up and began to flutter allowing Harry to hover, he grinned at this and flew out of the alley.

“All right, everyone, we are going to do this nice and easy, our demands are simple to bring us 4 million dollars, and we let the hostages go, but for every hour we don’t get it we kill one hostage simple enough,” said the chief goon as he held a gun to the woman’s head.

when he was going to speak again, he was bashed in the head by a yellow projectile forcing him to release the hostage, who ran for cover.

“Yeah I don’t think so,” said Bumblee, as he hovers above the criminals, his top spinning to create a shield.

“what the fuck is a hero doing in London,” screamed a goon, as he fired the gun at Bumblebee only for it to be blocked by the spinning stop.

Dodging the bullet Bumblebee came after him kicking the goon in the head.

“I think you being here answers the question,” said Bumblebee using his seeker instinct to dodge bullets and strick at the goons with the skills of how to use the top that came from Pollen.

(insert action scene)

After Bumblebee managed to tie the criminal up in his spinning top, he was surrounded by reporters.

“Are you here from Paris,” asked one

“Are you following orders from ladybug and cat noir,”

“is Hawkmoth a threat to the people of London now.”

Question after question was hitting Bumblee and he wasn’t sure which one to answer first. However, when he saw one of the injured civilians, he knew what to do first.

“please excuse me for a moment I still have a job to do,” said Bumblebee, taking his top in hand making sure the goons were still bound in the wire, he activated his power.

“Healing Honey,” said Bumblebee, his top opening and showing a pale yellow honey, walking over to the women, Bumblebee took some honey into his hand and after getting a nod from the women placed it over her wound watching it begins to heal and mend itself, he continued to do this till all seven injured citizens where healed he watched as the police arrived and made their way over the criminals and arrested them allowing Bumblebee to retract the wire, but before he could answer their question his miraculous started to beep.

“I’m sorry I must go,” said Bumblebee, he activated his wings and flew away after getting a safe distance away, he dived into an alley and after checking for cameras changed back.

“Well.. how did it go Honey,” asked Pollen, looking at the boy who was grinning.

“It.. it was great, I actually saved someone of my own free will not out of guilt or because it’s expected it was my choice, and it felt good,” said Harry, with a grin.

“Oh honey that’s wonderful, I knew you could do that,” said Pollen, flying over to nuzzle Harry cheek, but soon her stomach began to growl.

“Hungry,” asked Harry, with a chuckle before reaching into his bag and pulling out a honey bunn for Pollen to devour.

“Oh Honey, you spoil me so,” said Pollen, before munching on the bunn of sweetness.


	5. Chapter 5

isclaimer I don't owe miraculous ladybug or harry potter.

Chapter 5

Meanwhile in Paris, while things had begone to look up for are young bee wielder it would seem thing where being to follow a similar course with are miraculous ladybug.

Marinette was making her way through the halls of Collège Françoise Dupont, avoiding as many people as she could, why you might ask, ever since Lila Rossi had arrived and cornered Marinette and had begun to spread so many lies that almost everyone had turned against her without evidence.

She had tried exposing the liar at one point but Adrien had convinced her that her lies weren't hurting anyone, but that wasn't true she was being hurt and when she tried telling them he brushed her off, it was safe to say Marinette had gotten over Adrien real fast, and had not spoken to him since.

There where only three people in the school that still stood by her and to other the ones that did where rather surprising if you didn't know them like Marinette did.

"Marinette," shouted a voice behind her, turning around Marinette came face to face with Chloe and Marc, two of the people who stood by her that where in the school.

"Hey Chloe, I'm glad you found me I wanted you to know your dress will be ready in time, I fixed that problem I was having with the hem," said Marinette softly.

"ugh great now what exactly are you going to be wearing," asked Chloe, locking elbows with Marinette, and Marc who smiled indulging the blonde.

"Me.. But Chloe I wasn't invited," said Marinette, looking at Chloe in shock.

"Of course you are, do you really think I wouldn't have my new bestie and my moms new favorite designer with me," asked Chloe, making it loud enough for Alya and Lila to hear, which caused Alya to snarl in anger and try and make her way over but was held back with Nino and Adrien.

"But Chloe, what should I wear, I don't have anything at the ready," said Marinette, looking at her hands.

"what about that stary night inspired dress you have the basics of set assigned," said Mark, thinking on the gown back in Marinettes corner.

"that would be perfect for the Gala, nice thinking Marc," said Chloe, making Marc blush at the praise.

"But it's not finished," said Marinette, looking to the others.

"so finish then, you really should ask someone to help you manage your time nette, you would be so much better off." said Chloe, the group of three where interrupted when a siren went off, and one thought went through the trios head.

' why on earth does he call an akuma this early!' using the panic of fleeing students marinette separated from Marc and Chole so she could transform.

Soon Ladybug appeared on the scene finding the akuma a rather odd looking one, they seemed to be a solid while with black hair and eyes all over their body and when ever zapping someone they turned into something similar but only had one eye making up the entirety of the victims face.

Ladybug checked her yoyo seeing a message from vixen.

-in position ready when you are ladybug- said vixen

-will i be needed ladybug or shall i stay on standby- asked another message from tigress the newest tiger user.

-stay out of the fight for now Tigress, but be ready- replied ladybug.

-l'bouc i will need you to help me keep the victims at bay seeing as chat noir is late again- said Ladybug waiting for the goat user to appear.

-I'll be on the scene in 2 minutes ladybug busy with some of the victims who made it into College Dupount seems they can transform people to but seemed to be over shadowed by the main akuma- said l'bouc

-great to know thank you, Tigress jump in if l'bouc is busy with drowns i'll need your help-

soon ladybug was joined by Tigress who claws where out meaning she had already been in a fight

"whats the situation ladybug," asked Tigress, hand flexing as her clawed weapon appeared.

"Akuma capable of seeing everything, i think the people he zaps act as eyes for them to, avoid the beam he shoots from the eyes on his face, they transform you," said Ladybug, observing.

"also l'bouc reported the victim can be over shadowed by the akuma and that victim can shoot a beam of transforming light as well," said Ladubug.

"It would seem chat doesn't want to participate in this fight," said Tigress, a growl following her sentence.

"it looks that way kitty," replied Ladybug

After battle

"Bye bye little butterfly," said Ladybug, watching the harmless butterfly flutter away.

"pound it," said the four heroes fists meeting.

Soon they where joined by the fist of Chat Noir, grinning like he had just saved the day again.

"Great work team we-" Chat never finished his sentence before he was cut off by Tigress swiping at his cheek.

woah, hold what's up," asked Chat as he dodged Tigress.

"where were you, Ladybug could have really used your help and you don't show up till after the fight," snarled Tigress, launching another attack before being held back by Vixen and l'bouc.


End file.
